User blog:Mckenna Gilday/eclare mckenna
ok i loved Eclare but i think it is better for them if they broke up and clare needs someone that is not crazy and Eli is so crazy and i loved Eli at the start of season 10 but at the end i stopped liking him it is best for them to break up and if anyone thinks that they should have not broking up look at the way she was in jesus etc she was not as happy as she was in when loves takes over and she well find someone else like Jake. Jake is way better for her they know eonther and that kinding guy is what clare needs in her life. And maybe someday Clare and eli well get back together but right know they need a break for enother. And at the time when they got together i just knowen they whoulnt work out they are to differnt it just like me and my ex-boyfriend he is goth and i am nice,smart, preppy they just dont match together. sometmes people that are different do match together but eli is just not good for clare she cant handle all of that she is only 15 or 16 years old with her parents breaking up and eli has the julia thing and OCD it is just too much too deal with. If i was clare i would have broke up with in umbrella part 2 but she loved him. I dont know why she stayed with him so long she was a good girlfriend for the time they werre together but you cant blam her she felt scared. Would you be scared if everytime you did something to your boyfriend that felt like you were going to dump him he did something like eli did he crashed his car just because clare didnt like the car that is just too much. and if anyone was being a bad person in this it was eli look waht he did to her he took at the happy in her reamber she had cold feet. And who ever says that clare was a bitch about the break up look the way she was Ali is right he took all the happiest out of her she was so not happy she was so scared she thought he was going to kill himself if she broke up with him look what happend he crashed morty just because she said she hated his car this was not a heathly realiship it was scarey i was scared when i watched All Falls Down part 2 i thought he was going too die did you see the look on clares face she looked scared for his life she didnt want him die and if you were clare would you have dumped him after he almost got stabbed? i would have. i would have been too scared too even talk to him after that. And he needs too get help and then maybe he can be with someone he was not over juila i just know it if he was over her why did he shoot their picture together the was so not needed. He is massed up. All he had to make clare stay with him and not break up with him is to give her space and she would have still been with him. Category:Blog posts Category:Eclare